Apprentis Chevaliers Célestes
by Jester-Sama
Summary: 10 preux chevaliers aux pouvoirs exceptionnels, contraints de partir à la recherche d'apprentis pour sauver leur royaume...
1. Message

_Voilà ma première Fanfiction... J'aime l'écriture, et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira... Je voulais vous prévenir, que des personnages nouveau, créé par moi seront présents, je sais, que certaines personnes n'aiment pas cela, mais pour ce que je voulais faire, je ne pouvais pas me servir des autres personnages sans changer complètement leur comportement..._

_Le chapitre est court, mais bon... Sur le traitement de texte ça paraissait beaucoup plus grand... U.u  
_

_Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce qu'il faudrait améliorer, et si vous avez aimé, bien sur!_

_Bonne lecture._

_Jester-Sama._

Chapitre 1 : Message

Droit sur son cheval, les yeux regardant l'horizon, les oreilles attendant le moindre bruit suspect, Ichigo avançait lentement. Ses sourcils étaient encore plus froncés que d'ordinaire... Il revenait de chasse bredouille n'ayant trouver aucun animal dans la forêt, et il n'aimait pas cette situation car il était sur que dès son retour, Grimmjow lui montrerait un animal mort, une grosse plaie dans le ventre, sans manquer le fait qu'il le charrierait pendant plusieurs jours...

« _Qui aime bien, châtie bien_ »

C'était ce que lui avait dit Orihime lorsqu'il lui avait avouer qu'un jour il le ferait souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à genou en lui demandant grâce.

« Certes, mais celui qui châtie, se fait des ennemis... »

Ichigo sourit, fier de cette réplique.

Soudain, un buisson bougea. Ichigo continua d'avancer, pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais il avait les yeux braqué sur le petit arbuste. Peut-être, qu'il n'aurait pas à subir les moqueries de Grimmjow...?

Il sortit son épée de son fourreau, délicatement, essayant d'étouffer le bruit du fer contre le cuir. Le roux mit pied à terre et laissa son cheval avancé lentement, faisant ainsi croire à l'intrus que le chevalier ne l'avait pas remarqué. À pas de loup, il s'approcha des feuillages, son épée devant lui. Tout à coup, une frêle voix s'éleva :

« Ne me tuez pas! Ne me tuez pas! »

Le rouquin arrêta sa marche et arqua un sourcil. Reprenant un peu de contenance, il ordonna à l'inconnu de sortir des buissons, les mains en évidences. L'arbuste remua doucement avant que deux petites mains pâles sortent des feuilles et laissent bientôt apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et mi-long. Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent en fixant l'armure d'Ichigo, pendant que ce dernier étirait un sourire fier et imbu de lui-même.

« Vous... Vous êtes... Ichigo... Kurosaki... Le fils de Isshin, le célèbre forgeron appelé l'homme aux mains d'acier... Vous êtes un des dix Chevaliers Célestes du Royaume de Karakura? »

Les lèvres du rouquin s'étirèrent un peu plus, laissant apparaître des dents d'un blanc immaculé.

« Lui-même. Et toi? Qui es-tu? »

« Hanataro Yamada, troisième messager personnel de la comtesse Retsu Unohana. J'ai un message d'ordre A.K.5 à transmettre au Roi! »

« A.K.5? Vite! Je t'amène au château! »

À une vitesse fulgurante, le chevalier se hissa sur son destrier, prit les rennes de sa main droite et tendit sa main gauche au messager.

« Grimpe! On a pas de temps à perdre! »

Yamada se laissa porter, puis, lorsqu'il fut assis, il s'accrocha à la selle, et le cheval parti au galop. Le plus petit regardait la forêt défiler devant ses yeux avec émerveillement. Alors, c'était cela, la vitesse extraordinaire d'un destrier de Chevalier Céleste.

Beaucoup de personnes du peuple, du plus riche bourgeois au plus vieux paysan admiraient ses guerriers qu'on disait dotés d'une force extraordinaire.

Au départ, c'étaient des jeunes du royaume de Karakura, de n'importe quel rang social qui avaient des capacités de combats impressionnantes. Mais on pouvait aussi les reconnaître par le fait que chacune de leurs âmes correspondaient à une Épée Céleste. Sabre aux pouvoirs surnaturels que seul un Chevalier Céleste pouvait porter et utilisé, un homme simple se brûlerait en prenant un de ces objets entre ses mains.

Étant petit, Hanataro avait souvent rêver être un de ces guerriers, malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement, et aucun sabre ne correspondait à son âme ainsi que ses capacités au combats, qui étaient limitées.

Il avait quand même réussit à entrer dans une école de messager, et à présent une importante mission lui avait été confiée.

« Nous sommes arrivés »

La forteresse du roi Yamamoto VI se dessinait sous leurs yeux. C'était un palais tout de marbre et d'or, symbolisant la richesse du royaume. Un pont-levis ouvert laissait entrevoir une cour avec des jardins où des jeunes nobles courtisaient de belles demoiselles.

Arrivés à l'intérieur, les deux hommes se laissèrent glisser au sol et, tandis que le palefrenier amenait le cheval dans son écurie, Ichigo mena le messager jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Yamada fut alors heureux d'avoir le chevalier à ses côtés car le dédales de couloirs identiques les uns aux autres lui fit tourner la tête.

Enfin, essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux gigantesques portent de bois gravées d'écritures anciennes. Ils les poussèrent d'un même élan pour atterrir devant le début du repas entre Chevaliers Célestes et Roi.

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur le visage d'un des guerriers, celui au yeux et cheveux bleu électrique, au regard félin, et au sourire sadique, j'ai nommé Grimmjow :

« Ben alors, Ichi? T'es en retard! Et en plus, t'as rien ramener à bouffer? »

« Ferme là Grimmjow » répliqua froidement le rouquin.

Le ton qu'Ichigo avait employé surpris Jaggerjack qui s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de la part de son compagnon.

Ce dernier courba le dos devant le roi, et déclara :

« Veuillez excuser mon retard, et mon entrée plutôt brutale, mon roi. Mais ce jeune homme a un message d'ordre A.K.5 de la part de la comtesse Unohana. »

Un silence s'installa un instant dans la salle. Tous s'étaient arrêtés de manger et fixaient maintenant les nouveaux arrivés.

« A.K.5? » répéta Urahara.

« Oui, une attaque de démon de niveau 5... »

« Et bien, parle, mon garçon » conclu le roi.

Le petit brun s'avança, courba le dos, et raconta la raison de sa venue.

« A l'est des comtés du Cheval de Feu, une attaque a eu lieu, laissant 1 000 morts et 20 000 blessés. Et sur chaque maison attaqués, ceci. »

Le messager sortit de sa poche un papier froissé qu'il tendit à l'assemblée. Tout les chevaliers restèrent bouche bée devant le dessin montré. L'image était une représentation d'un aigle de feux avec deux faux dans son dos : le symbole du seigneur Aizen, le pire ennemi du royaume de Karakura.

« Il revient à l'attaque? »

« Oui, et, malheureusement, il a avec lui, une armée spéciale... Nous avons trouvés des traces de magies sur le lieu de l'attaque... »

« Oh mon dieu » souffla le roi.

Pour conclure, Urahara déclara, serein :

« Je crois qu'on a besoin de nous... »

Mais Yamada n'avait pas fini...

« Hum,... J'ai encore une dernière mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... D'après les traces de reatsu laissées, les soldats doivent être au nombre d'environ... »

« D'environ...? » Le pressa Ichigo.

« 10 000 » répondit le plus petit dans un souffle.

« 10 000 MAGICIENS! » s'écria l'assemblée.

Le roi se racla la gorge, se leva et annonça :

« Il est temps de partir à la recherche de vos écuyers, les enfants... »

_**To be continued**_


	2. Les sentiments favorisent le pouvoir

Chapitre 2 :Les sentiments favorisent le pouvoir.

_« Je pense que vous savez qu'il n'y a pas seulement dix Chevaliers Célestes dans le monde... Mais nous n'avons pas continuer les recherches car nous devions nous concentrer sur vos pouvoirs, vos forces, qui sont aujourd'hui, grâce à l'entraînement que nous vous avons donné, immenses. Et cela nous suffisait, la preuve, vous n'étiez que dix à combattre lors de la dernière grande bataille que nous avons d'ailleurs gagner... Mais à présent, il faut se mettre au niveau de notre ennemi, qui a su se faire oublier le temps de façonner son armée et de revenir, plus fort que jamais... Il nous prend de court, mais nous savons comment riposter... Je vous ordonne, à vous dix de partir dès à présent, chacun dans une partie différente du pays ou même à l'étranger..._

_Pour reconnaître un Chevalier Céleste, il vous suffit de l'observer en plein combat, il sera bien entendu puissant, mais ses yeux, comme pour vous changera de couleur... Vous pourrez aussi le reconnaître grâce à vos dons, il vous suffira de vous concentrer sur une personne pour jauger sa pression spirituelle, et sa force magique... Je tenais à vous le rappeler, même si vous êtes les mieux placer pour le savoir. Maintenant partez. »_

_« Abarai, tu iras dans la partie sud-ouest du comté du Cheval du Feu. »_

Renji était parti tôt l'après midi, comme l'avait demandé le Roi. Il était passé par les cuisines, prendre quelques vivres pour la traversée des Grandes Plaines de L'Infini, où il n'y avait que très peu de villes, seules s'étendaient de gigantesques vallées où plus rien ne poussait depuis des décennies. Puis, il était allé chercher son cheval, Migaru. Un beau mâle noir qu'il avait tout de suite apprécié et avec qui il avait fait le Pacte, que chaque Chevalier Céleste se doit de faire avec son destrier, pour qu'il lui reste fidèle, et qu'ils partagent leurs puissances.

Le jeune homme avait enfilé son armure, était monté sur Migaru, avait traversé le pont-levis et était parti le plus vite que son cheval pouvait. Il ralentit l'allure alors qu'il sortait de la ville, laissant son cheval trotté comme bon lui semblait, pour pouvoir ainsi rester en marche plus longtemps, car il n'y avait pas que la vitesse de ces chevaux qui était exceptionnel mais aussi leur endurance.

Tout l'après-midi, ils ne cessèrent d'avancer. Quelques fois, le soldat mettait pied à terre et courait au côté de son animal, afin de moins le fatiguer et de se dégourdir les jambes, ainsi que pour éviter trop de courbature le lendemain...

Enfin, vint le soir. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas tout de suite. Continuant inlassablement leur traversé des campagnes, des villages, où les habitants l'acclamaient en voyant son armure de Chevalier Céleste.

La nuit se faisait de plus en plus sombre lorsque Renji entrevit les reflets d'un ruisseau. Il s'approcha et fut heureux de voir ce qu'il cherchait : de l'eau. Il stoppa Miragu, enleva sa selle, et tout le matériel qui l'encombrait pour le laisser se défouler un peu dans la prairie et se désaltérer.

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant son cheval courir un peu partout autour de lui, sortit des sacoche qu'il avait avec lui un peu de viande froide ainsi que quelques fruits qu'il engloutit, assis contre la selle, sur le sol. Après s'être rassasier, il enleva cette lourde armure qu'il se devait de porter lors des cérémonies, et des journées au château. Le lendemain, il ne la remettrai pas, elle était bien trop lourde, et, de toutes façon, pour trouver quelqu'un parmi une foule de villageois, il se devait de passer inaperçu, et c'était bien ce « costume » qui montrait son grade aux personne qu'il rencontrait.

C'est en pensant à tout ceci que le guerrier s'endormit, d'un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur.

Et, alors que le soleil n'était qu'une ligne jaune et fine à l'horizon, il se leva, prépara son cheval et repartit pour une journée de voyage.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, sans rien de spécial, suivant une habitude monotone : avancer le plus vite possible la journée et reprendre ses forces la nuit.

Puis, il arriva dans Les Grandes Plaines De L'Infini... Il avait continuer sa marche. Ces plaines étaient assez effrayante, rien ne poussait, il n'y avait aucun village, on n'apercevait seulement de la terre sèche, au plus loin que notre regard pouvait porter.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu venir, un jeune garçon arriva devant lui. Renji, le fixa, surpris de rencontrer quelqu'un dans un endroit pareil. C'était un petit garçon, des cheveux bleu corbeau, qu'il portait mi-long. Ces épaules étaient assez larges, et ses bras plutôt musclé pour une si petite personne.

« J'peux vous poser une question? »

Le chevalier fut étonné par le ton utilisé mais se rappela qu'il avait enlevé son armure et qu'il passait donc pour n'importe quel habitant du Royaume de Karakura.

« Bien sur, qu'y a t-il, mon petit? »

« Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas petit, et encore moins, « votre petit »! »

« Excuse moi, que veux tu? »

« Hum... Est ce que vous savez où se trouve Osamarushi, la capitale de notre Royaume...? »

Renji étira un léger sourire.

« Tu es perdu? »

Le jeune homme rougit et répliqua :

« Pas du tout! D'ailleurs, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul! »

Et le petit repartit. Renji riait doucement devant cet air rebelle et cette colère si vite venue. Puis, il se calma et dit :

« Excuse moi, je ne voulait pas t'énerver... Je peux t'y emmener, si tu veux. »

« Vraiment? »

« Vraiment, mais je voudrais savoir une chose. »

Le garçon se renfrogna un peu, mais se décida quand même à accepter. Renji, qui n'avait pas oublier le but de sa mission demanda :

« Sais-tu te battre? »

Un sourire fier s'étala sur le petit visage qui se vanta :

« Le meilleur combattant de mon village! J'ai même réussi à mettre des adultes à terre »

« Des adultes...? »

« Oui... »

« Comment se fait-il que tu t'es battu contre eux? »

« En fait, c'était des amis de mon père... Qui ne le sont plus depuis ce jour... »

Le regard du petit s'assombrit lentement, Renji le remarqua et descendit de son cheval pour le rejoindre et poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Que s'est il passé? Parles, ça te fera du bien »

« A ce moment là, mon père n'était pas à la maison, il était parti dès l'aube pour les champs. Maman était dans la salle commune, et moi, dans la salle pour dormir. On a toqué à la porte, et j'ai entendu ma mère accueillirent les amis de mon père... Ils ont parlé un moment, mais je n'écoutais pas. Jusqu'à ce que j'entends un cri horrible. Reconnaissant ma maman, j'ai couru dans la salle commune. Les invités la tenaient alors qu'elle se débattait. J'ai alors senti la colère bouillir dans mes veines, et je me suis jeté sur eux : un coup de poing dans le ventre du premier, un cou de pieds dans les parties sensibles du second, un coup de coude dans le cou du troisième... Malheureusement, le quatrième avait réussi à partir emportant avec lui ma maman. Alors, j'ai questionné les blessés sur la destination de l'autre, et après quelques coups, ils m'ont avoués qu'il allait à la capitale. Et c'est pour ça que je veux m'y rendre! Je veux retrouver ma maman! »

Les épaules du jeune se secouèrent d'un sanglot, et de fines larmes tant retenues glissèrent le long de ses joues. Le soldat, ému par l'histoire, le pris dans ses bras.

« Écoutes. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, et je t'aiderai à trouver ta mère... En échange, je crois que j'ai besoin de toi... Il faut que je vérifie quelques chose... »

Entre ses larmes, le petit regardait l'homme aux cheveux de feu avec curiosité.

« Veux tu bien me montrer tes capacités au combat, en faisant un petit duel tout les deux...? »

« Je vais vous mettre à terre en moins de deux minutes! »

Alors, ils se placèrent face à face, prêts à attaquer. Le petit s'avança le premier, élançant son poing vers le visage du guerriers qui enveloppa la petite main de la sienne et l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin.

« Aïe... »

Le blessé se frotta le genou... Oh, ce n'était qu'une égratignure, et il se releva sans difficulté.

« Tu t'élances trop vite, prend le temps de visualiser ton attaque dans ton esprit. »

Le petit, blessé dans son égo, écouta malgré tout les conseils de l'autre. Il visualisa et sauta sur l'autre, pied droit à l'avant. Mais, le plus grand enveloppa le pied fin de sa main gauche, il s'apprêtait à répéter le geste qu'il avait effectuer avec la main de son adversaire, or, celui-ci avait prévu cela et envoya son pied gauche à l'assaut de la joue droite du guerrier. Mais le plus vieux avait de l'entraînement et eu le temps d'intercepter la frappe de son bras droit. Ensuite il renvoya le petit voler quelques mètres plus loin.

Et hop! Une égratignure sur l'autre genou!

« C'était un peu mieux... Mais tu ne mets pas tout ton cœur dans tes attaques »

Le jeune grogna. Puis, il se replaça, visualisa son attaque. Il partit en courant en direction de son adversaire, et envoya son poing, qui fut intercepté par une grande main, le second bras du petit parti en direction des côtes, mais se fit arrêter par un autre bras. Le garçon leva sa jambe droite qui n'eut pas le loisir d'atteindre son but car le plus grand le fit repartir voler...

Renji fronça les sourcils, en entendant son récit il avait pourtant été pratiquement sur que c'était un petit aux capacités plus élevées que la normale, mais là, rien dans ses attaques ne le démarquait des autres et la puissance de ses coups étaient égale à celle d'enfants « normaux ».

Soudain, une phrase de son maître lui revint en mémoire... 

_« Lorsque les pouvoirs ne sont pas contrôlés, seule une émotion, un sentiment fort, peut l'activer. »_

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il cria à son belligérant :

« Et c'est avec cette force d'enfant que tu veux aller sauver ta mère? »

Le concerné releva la tête, étonné du ton soudain hautain.

« Une force de moineau ne sert à rien! »

Les sourcils du jeune se froncèrent encore plus.

« Comment veux-tu la rendre fière, si tu n'es pas capable de mettre quelqu'un à terre? »

La colère commencait à bouillir dans ses veines.

« Tu ne pourras rien faire, tu es... »

Mais il ne fini pas sa phrase que l'enfant se ruait vers lui. Sa colère se lisait sur son visage, et ses yeux d'abord bleu nuit, devinrent dorés.

Arrivé devant le plus grand, qui se préparait à esquiver, il n'attaqua pas, mais se jeta au sol pour glisser et passer entre les jambes du grand qui n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que son adversaire s'était porter sur les mains, et avait frapper la nuque de Renji avec son pied.

La force de cette si petite personne était devenu impressionnante, et le guerrier chancela, ce qui laissa le temps au jeune de se relever, de sauter, et d'envoyer son pied droit en plein sur la joue droite du grand, qui fit quelques pas en arrière et s'écroula. L'autre se jeta sur lui, les mains autour de son cou. Mais, entre deux rictus de douleur, Abarai souriait. Puis, il se releva simplement, faisant tomber le gagnant et s'écria :

« Voilà! Maintenant, tu viens avec moi à Osamarushi! »

Les yeux du petit était redevenu bleu nuit, et avait une lueur étonnée dans le fond de leur pupille.

« Je me présente. Renji Abarai, Chevalier Céleste du Royaume de Karakura. Et dès à présent, tu es mon écuyer. »

« Votre... écuyer? »

« Cela ne te fait pas plaisir? »

« Pour dire vrai, si, j'en ai tellement rêver, comme tout garçon de mon âge! Mais, ... Et ma maman? »

« Écoutes, en tant qu'écuyer, tu pourras demander de l'aide au roi, et je suis sur qu'il acceptera de laisser partir une équipe à sa recherche. Tu pourras même choisi par toi-même quels soldats tu veut envoyer... Cela te va? »

Le petit fit oui de la tête. Et monta derrière Renji, qui parti au galop.

« Au fait, quel est ton nom? »

« Stark. Akiyoshi Stark. »

**To Be Continued...**

_P.S. : C'est pas Stark l'espada son écuyer, c'est un personnage inventé, le vrai prénom de Stark (ou son nom, j'ai jamais su... U.u) c'est Coyote... Donc vous pouvez au moins deviner qu'ils sont de la même famille (on découvrira le lien plus tard... Vais pas tout vous raconter, c'est juste qu'une de mes amies a cru que c'était le primera alors, fallait pas qu'il y est de malentendu...)_

_Jester-Sama_


	3. La magie naît de la nature

**Chapitre 3 : La magie naît de la nature...**

_« Je pense que vous savez qu'il n'y a pas seulement dix Chevaliers Célestes dans le monde... Mais nous n'avons pas continuer les recherches car nous devions nous concentrer sur vos pouvoirs, vos forces, qui sont aujourd'hui, grâce à l'entraînement que nous vous avons donné, immenses. Et cela nous suffisait, la preuve, vous n'étiez que dix à combattre lors de la dernière grande bataille que nous avons d'ailleurs gagner... Mais à présent, il faut se mettre au niveau de notre ennemi, qui a su se faire oublier le temps de façonner son armée et de revenir, plus fort que jamais... Il nous prend de court, mais nous savons comment riposter... Je vous ordonne, à vous dix de partir dès à présent, chacun dans une partie différente du pays ou même à l'étranger..._

_Pour reconnaître un Chevalier Céleste, il vous suffit de l'observer en plein combat, il sera bien entendu puissant, mais ses yeux, comme pour vous changeront de couleur... Vous pourrez aussi le reconnaître grâce à vos dons, il vous suffira de vous concentrer sur une personne pour jauger sa pression spirituelle, et sa force magique... Je tenais à vous le rappeler, même si vous êtes les mieux placer pour le savoir. Maintenant partez. »_

_« Jaggerjack, tu sortiras de notre pays pour te rendre à Je'Land »_

Lorsque le roi avait cité sa destination, un fin sourire avait étiré les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux bleu électrique. C'était son pays d'origine, et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle Yamamoto lui avait demandé de s'y diriger.

Il était alors sorti de la salle du trône, avait pris son cheval, quelques vivres et était sorti du château.

Durant son voyage, il prit son temps, avançant au petit trot, s'arrêtant afin de manger et de dormir dans des auberges, achetant nourriture et souvenirs dans les marchés qu'il traversait. Et, plus que tout, il savourait le triomphe et les acclamations que lui accordaient les habitants, car chacun connaissait l'histoire des Chevaliers Célestes et tout le monde pouvait reconnaître leur armure, qui était plus légère, plus fine et plus souple que celle des soldats de l'armée. On pouvait aussi reconnaître quel chevalier était-ce grâce à un pendentif en pierre pendant à leur cou, chacun avait la sienne, ils la recevait lors de leur adoubement. Celle de Grimmjow était bien sur bleu, rappelant ses yeux et ses cheveux, une étrange couleur qui lui permettait d'être connu et reconnu partout où il allait.

Enfin, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, il arriva, au bout de seize jours de voyages, à la frontière entre Je'Land et le Royaume de Karakura. Voyant un voyageur solitaire au loin, les gardes chargés du passage entre les deux pays s'étaient crispés car ils étaient peu à voyager seul et, le plus souvent, ceux qui se promenaient ainsi étaient des brigands qui, avec l'aide d'amis cachés, formaient un piège. Mais leur peur s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il virent que le voyageur était un Chevalier Céleste. Ils s'inclinèrent bien bas et ouvrirent les portes, sans demander d'argent. Le soldat, qui avant de le devenir était un fils de marchands pas vraiment riches, savait ce que c'était de vivre sans argent, alors, il fourra sa main dans son sac, et en sorti une bourse qu'il jeta aux pieds d'un des deux gardes, avant de les remercier et de passer sans plus de cérémonie.

Les gardes le remercièrent en s'inclinant encore plus, peu de personne noble passait par ici, et rares étaient celles qui payait leur passage.

De l'autre côté, Grimmjow avançait au pas, respirant l'odeur de son chez soi. Puis, il mit pied à terre, marchant aux côtés de son étalon blanc.

Soudainement, un groupe de dix enfants sortit des bois longeant le sentier de terre. Leurs regards étaient emplis d'une haine envers cet étranger qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Leurs petites mains frêles serraient de toutes leurs forces des petits arcs à double courbure. Les habitants de ce si beau pays qu'était Je'Land étaient réputés pour leurs facultés au tir à l'arc, dès leur plus jeune âge, ils apprenaient à se servir de cette arme, et leurs archers royaux étaient admirés de toute la société, tout petit garçon rêvait de faire parti de cette élite.

Le Chevalier, surpris de cette étrange accueil, voulut avancer d'un pas, mais une flèches atterrit entre ses pieds, le dissuadant de bouger. Cette flèche était arrivée à une vitesse phénoménale et le petit brun qui l'avait envoyé en avait déjà encoché une seconde. Jaggerjack fixa chacun des enfants avant de déclarer, d'une voix posée :

« Pourrais-je parler à votre chef? »

Les assaillants s'interrogèrent d'un regard, et d'un commun accord silencieux, un blondinet replaça sa flèche dans son petit carquois, qu'il mit sur son dos, ainsi que son arc. Puis, il fit demi-tour et parti en courant.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il revint accompagné d'un adolescent, grand, svelte, athlétique, courts cheveux blonds, yeux pourpres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il m'veut l'étranger? » Demanda le nouveau-venu.

Grimmjow étira un large sourire, il devait s'avouer que ce jeune homme lui faisait penser à lui-même, à cet âge-là, il était aussi rebelle et haineux envers les autres, et, malgré le fait qu'il est muri, maintenant chargé de missions trop importante pour rester ainsi, il devait s'avouer qu'il était toujours un peu comme ça, tout au fond de lui, mais il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.

« Pourquoi qu'tu souris? Qu'est ce que t'viens foutre ici, étranger? »

Le ton était encore un peu plus haineux qu'auparavant, l'adolescent s'énervait des manières de Grimmjow. Ne voulant pas plus attiser sa colère, le Chevalier répondit calmement.

« Je ne veux faire de mal à personne, alors, je préfèrerais que vous baissiez vos arcs. »

Un rire fielleux franchit les lèvres du chef qui s'écria :

« On a l'dessus, et tu voudrais qu'on batte en r'traite? »

Le sourire de Grimmjow ne cessait de s'étirer, encore et encore.

« En es-tu sur? »

Et dans un éclair, il brandit un arc semblable à ceux des enfants mais plus grand, encocha une flèches, banda l'arme et tira. Elle toucha celui d'un des assaillants qui le lâcha sous la puissance du coup. Il répéta ses mouvements sur chacun des enfants, et en une minute à peine, ils se retrouvèrent tous désarmés.

Le chef avait les sourcils froncés.

« Qui es-tu? »

Grimmjow voulut répondre, mais une force spirituelle lui coupa la voix. C'était un reatsu impressionnant mais encore peu exploité. Soudain une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, remontés dans un chignon impeccable, des yeux aussi pourpres que ceux du chef, de grandes jambes cachées par une longue jupe grise, alors qu'un corset noir recouvrait son buste, sortit des bois.

« Bande d'imbéciles! » S'écria t-elle.

Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide et donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne du chef.

« Ne t'mêle pas d'ça, Cameron! »

« Tu ne regardes jamais les gens que tu croises? »

« Quoi? »

« Son armure est celle d'un Chevalier Céleste, idiot! De plus, il porte une chaine avec un pendentif en saphir, il n'est pas un étranger : c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le seul Je'Landais Chevalier Céleste! »

Le chef se renfrogna, tandis que les archers remarquait l'armure de l'homme et découvrirent avec honte que Cameron avait raison. Ils s'inclinèrent alors. Le blond, énervé de cet échec, parti en courant.

« Reviens, Jason! » Cria le jeune fille.

Mais il était déjà trop loin, elle se retourna alors en direction de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Elle s'inclina légèrement. En se relevant, elle déclara :

« Veuillez excuser mon frère, notre village s'est fait attaqué par des étrangers, et le fait que les adultes ne fassent rien l'a forcé à former cette petite armée, si l'on peut appeler ces enfants comme cela. »

Elle les regarda d'un air affectueux et leur fit signe de retourner chez eux, ils s'éloignèrent alors. Grimmjow, toujours fasciné par la force de la jeune fille, répondit, l'esprit un peu ailleurs :

« Je l'excuse. Il faut avouer que je lui ressemblais à son âge... »

Cameron sourit et lui proposa :

« Vous devez avoir beaucoup voyager pour arriver ici, venez, je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger et à boire, et puis, il commence à se faire tard, vous n'avez qu'à passer la nuit au village, vous repartirez demain. »

« Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. »

Elle sourit et repartit comme elle était venue. Grimmjow suivit sans un mot. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une muraille d'environ cinq mètres. Une gigantesque porte de bois à deux battants fermait le tout.

Voyant arrivé un Chevalier Céleste, les gardes firent sonner une cloche spéciale et ouvrirent le passage.

Grimmjow découvrit alors une rue pavée entourée de commerces et de maisonnettes. Il monta sur son cheval et aida la jeune fille à se placer derrière lui.

Sur leur passage, les habitants sortaient des maisons et venait acclamer le Chevalier. Au bout d'un moment, Cameron désigna une ruelle perpendiculaire à l'avenue principale. Ils s'y engagèrent. Puis, la jeune fille montra une petite maison de pierre, haute d'un étage, de la fumée sortant de la cheminée prouvait que le propriétaire avait dû quitter la maison en hâte, pour quelques minutes, en prenant le risque de laisser le feu allumé.

Ils mirent pied à terre. Et le Chevalier attacha son cheval à une rambarde prévu à cet effet. Il lui enleva tout de même tout ce qu'il avait sur le dos, pour lui permettre de se reposer. Puis ils entrèrent dans un vestibule, où ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures.

« Venez, vous n'avez qu'à retirer cette armure, je vais vous amener une tenue de mon père, je pense qu'elle sera à votre taille. »

La jeune fille lui montra une chambre avant d'aller chercher des habits, elle revint ensuite, vêtements en main, elle les déposa sur le lit et reparti en fermant la porte.

Grimmjow ôta son armure, et enfila les habits de fermier. En effet, c'était tout à fait sa taille. Laissant ses affaires dans la chambre, il descendit dans la salle commune, où Cameron préparait à manger.

« Vos parents ne sont pas là? »

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit soudainement.

« En réalité,... Ils sont morts, lors de l'attaque des voyageurs... C'est la raison pour laquelle mon frère est aussi haineux envers les étrangers... »

« Oh, je suis désolé. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

Un petit silence s'installa. Tandis que Cameron préparait le diner, Grimmjow essayait de trouver de quelle façon, il demanderait à la jeune fille de devenir son écuyer... Sa force l'avait réellement impressionné et dès lors, il avait su qu'elle deviendrait un Chevalier Céleste puissant. Quand il se décida enfin à parler, un claquement de porte se fit entendre et Jason entra dans la pièce, sourcils froncés, regard emplis de colère. Cela devint encore pire lorsqu'il aperçut Grimmjow, assis confortablement.

« Tu arrives pile pour le diner, Jason! » S'écria joyeusement Cameron.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout là? » Cracha le nouveau venu.

« Il avait l'air exténué, et comme la nuit tombait, je lui est proposé de la passer ici, nous avons une chambre en plus. »

Le jeune homme tourna son regard sur le Chevalier et cria.

« C'est pas parce que t'es un Chevalier spécial que ici t'aura un traitement spécial, alors, comme ma sœur a déjà fait le plus gros du boulot, c'est toi qui nettoiera la table et les couverts! »

« Jason! » S'indigna sa sœur.

« Aucun Problème. » Les interrompit le plus vieux.

« Enfin, Seigneur Jaggerjack... »

« Vous êtes déjà très aimable de bien vouloir m'héberger pour la nuit, c'est normal que je vous aide dans les tâches ménagères. »

« Vous êtes vraiment gentil, mais ce serait honteux de savoir qu'un noble chevalier a fait les tâches ménagères... » Répliqua Cameron.

« Les gens n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. »

« Mais... »

« Écoutes-le, pour une fois qu'il dit pas d'conneries! » S'écria Jason.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, remercia encore le soldat et ils s'installèrent pour manger.

Le repas se fit en silence, et Grimmjow put remarquer qu'en plus d'avoir une puissance magique colossale, la blonde était une excellente cuisinière.

Quand ils furent rassasiés, le chevalier commença à débarrasser la table, des gestes quotidien qu'il n'avait pas réaliser depuis bon nombre d'années. Jason, toujours assis, étira ses bras en baillant, puis, fixant l'invité d'un regard sombre, il déclara d'un ton sec :

« J'ai l'habitude de m'réveiller tard. J'veux qu'il n'y aie plus aucune trace de ton passage lorsque j'me réveillerai! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pour habitude de partir avant l'aube. » Répliqua l'homme aux cheveux bleu électrique en souriant.

« Tant mieux. Vais m'coucher. »

Et le jeune homme sortit de la pièce pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Grimmjow reprit alors ses occupations : la vaisselle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de l'attitude de mon frère à votre égard, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous en faire... Il n'est pas le seul à être un rebelle, il y en a plein la capitale du Royaume de Karakura aussi. » La rassura-t-il.

Cameron se tourna vers son invité, se leva et l'aida. Grimmjow refusa, et voulu qu'elle partes se coucher, mais la blonde était têtue et, après quelques répliques, elle finit par faire la moitié du travail.

Puis, après s'être souhaité de beaux rêves, chacun monta dans sa chambre, et passa une nuit tranquille.

Quand le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, le chevalier avait déjà enfilé son armure. Sans faire de bruit, il descendit dans la cuisine, et fut surpris d'y découvrir son hôte, en train de préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux.

« Il ne fallait pas, j'aurais acheter un bout de pain sur un marché. »

« Un bout de pain? Pour une journée de voyage, il vous faut bien plus qu'un bout de pain! »

Grimmjow sourit, il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon plein d'entrain, devant une mère protectrice.

Cameron lui montra sa chaise, et, la tête basse, le soldat s'assit, sans plus protester.

Il mangea toutes les choses que la jeune fille avait préparées.

Alors qu'il avait fini, il resta assis, silencieux, fixant la blonde. Et il se décida enfin à lui demander :

« Aimes-tu les combats? »

La petite parut décontenancée, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question. Puis, elle reprit un peu d'aplomb et déclara d'un ton posé :

« Oui, étant enfant j'adorais cela, j'étais une fille turbulente, comme mon frère, et tout le monde trouvait cela normal : nous sommes jumeaux, nos caractères et nos physiques sont similaires. Mais depuis la mort de mes parents, je dois avouer que j'ai muri et au lieu de m'amuser à combattre je m'occupe de la maison et de mon frère... »

« Étais-tu douée? »

« Et bien,... Plutôt, oui, j'ai réussi à battre bon nombre de soldats lors de petit tournoi. Une chose très réputée dans ce pays... »

« Je sais. » La coupa Grimmjow.

« Oh, oui, j'avais oubliée que vous étiez d'ici. »

« Est-ce que tu accepterai un petit combat avec moi? Cela me dégourdirai, et, à toi, cela te rappellera des souvenirs, non? » Proposa le chevalier.

La jeune fille hésita, un instant, elle leva les yeux en direction des escaliers. Le soldat la rassura :

« Nous tenterons d'être revenu avant qu'il ne se lève, et moi de partir. »

« Oh, il ne faut pas prendre ses paroles en conte. »

Grimmjow sourit.

« Alors? »

« ... Pourquoi pas? »

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre, puis se levèrent d'un même élan. L'invité alla chercher ses bagages ainsi que la selle de son cheval. Il prépara son destrier, et attendit la blonde.

Enfin, la jeune fille arriva, et Grimmjow fut surpris de la transformation de la jeune ménagère en une jeune femme plus libre : elle avait échanger son chignon contre une queue de cheval, et sa frange était tenue en arrière par un bandeau marron, son corset était de la même couleur et elle avait quitté sa jupe pour enfiler un pantacourt blanc, enfin, elle avait enlever ses fines sandales, pour rester pieds nus.

« Quelle transformation! »

« Je dois avouer que je me sens mieux ainsi... »

Le plus vieux sourit et l'aida à monter sur son étalon, à qui il fit faire demi-tour. Mais avant de partir, il se tourna vers la jeune fille et se renseigna :

« Connais-tu un endroit où nous puissions nous exercer? Je ne viens pas de ce coté-ci de Je-land alors... »

« Aucun problème! Je vous guiderai! Mais il faut d'abord sortir du village. »

« C'est parti! »

Et le soldat fit partir son cheval au galop. La fulgurante vitesse que pris l'animal fit perdre l'équilibre à la jeune fille qui s'agrippa à l'armure du chevalier. Sentant de fine mains le tirer en arrière, l'homme aux cheveux bleus fit ralentir l'étalon, il est vrai que c'était une habitude pour lui, mais au début il avait eu du mal. En pensant à cela, lui revint le souvenir de sa première montée. Il se rappela avoir tout de suite apprécier ce cheval, comme sa blancheur était presque irréelle. Puis, ils avait du scellé le Pacte. Ce Pacte consiste à passer cinq jours sans nourriture, en partant sans son armure, sans arme, seulement avec son cheval, afin que le lien entre le chevalier et son destrier se fasse plus fort, puisqu'ils devront survivre à deux. L'animal devient plus qu'un cheval, il est, après une telle épreuve, un partenaire, un compagnon de combat,... Un ami.

D'ordinaire, les Chevaliers Célestes sont sensés monter leur cheval après le Pacte, mais Grimmjow avait voulu le monter le premier jours des cinq de survie. Et son animal n'avait pas été content et après être tombé un bon nombres de fois, s'être fait écorché coudes et genoux, il comprit qu'il devait attendre la fin du Pacte.

L'homme sourit à ce souvenir. Il était obstiné, et cela ne changerai sûrement jamais...

Alors qu'ils sortaient des remparts du village, Cameron lui tapota l'épaule, attirant son attention. Ainsi, elle lui désigna un sentier qui s'infiltrait dans les bois. Ils l'empruntèrent au pas, et après quelques virages serrés, apparut une immense clairière, juste au bord d'un haut ravin. La jeune fille sauta à terre et s'avança en direction du ravin.

Grimmjow mit à son tour pied à terre, et la rejoignit après avoir attaché son cheval. Cameron regardait l'horizon, laissant s'évader ses pensées.

Et, sans aucune préparation, elle s'appuya sur sa jambe gauche pour envoyer la seconde dans le ventre de son adversaire, qui, juste à temps, repoussa l'assaut de sa main droite. Effectuant un tour sur elle-même, la jeune fille échangea la position de ses jambes, et envoya la jambe gauche frapper le cou du soldat qui, de nouveau, se servit de son avant-bras pour repousser l'attaque.

Ils se repositionnèrent, prêts à attaquer ou à défendre. C'est la blonde qui s'avança, envoyant son poing gauche dans le ventre de Grimmjow qui l'esquiva d'un geste du bras, et s'ensuivit un torrent de coup que le guerrier repoussait à chaque fois.

Mais l'homme aux cheveux bleus attendait autre chose qu'un simple combat dont il ressortirait très certainement vainqueur... Ce qu'il voulait, c'était connaître la magie de la jeune fille. Oui, c'était un combat de magiciens qu'il attendait.

Lui revint alors en mémoire les paroles de son précepteur, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adolescent rebelle, il avait appris la magie grâce à lui...

_« N'oublie pas que la Magie ne naît pas du vide... Elle est dans tout ce qui t'entoure, l'herbe, le vent, les arbres, les nuages... Pour utiliser à bien la magie, tu dois être en harmonie avec la nature... »_

Se souvenant soudainement de ces paroles, Grimmjow décida d'emmener la jeune fille dans la forêt, en continuant le combat.

Arrivés derrière les premiers arbres, le Chevalier murmura ces mots :

« Sertau Sed Xeyu Axu Ertaîrap Sap Ne »

Et il disparut... Un sort d'invisibilité qu'il maîtrisait beaucoup mieux que ses compagnons.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcil, cherchant des yeux son adversaire. Elle ne l'aperçut ni ne le senti, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive juste devant elle et qu'il envoie son poing qu'elle évita de justesse. Puis, le chevalier repartit.

Cameron, décidant de ne plus se faire avoir, se concentra. Depuis sa toute jeunesse, elle avait toujours été douée pour trouver les choses, les sentir sans les voire.

Se concentrant, elle ferma les yeux, dessinant dans sa tête les arbres qui l'entourait. Lentement, elle se mit en position de défense...

Soudain, Grimmjow sortit des feuillages, la jambe droite en avant. La blonde fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle l'avait repérée. Puis, sans qu'elle ne contrôle grand chose, la nature qui l'entourait lui chuchota ses mouvements : elle se retourna face à son adversaire, écarta les bras, puis, dans un geste ample, les ramena devant elle.

Un grand bruit de fracassement se fit entendre. Cameron ouvrit les yeux : Grimmjow était à terre, la tête entre ses bras.

« Ouah! »

Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, malgré la douleur que tout ça avait provoqué. La plus jeune, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer (elle avait les yeux fermés), l'interrogea du regard.

« J'en étais sûr! Tu es une magicienne! Et douée, qui plus est! Lorsque tu t'es retournée, tu m'as envoyé un puissant coup : tu a fait sortir des racines du sol qui m'ont projeté à une force phénoménale au sol. Lorsque tu as ouvert les yeux, elles venaient de disparaître en poussière, puisque tu ne les contrôlais plus. »

Au fur et à mesure des explication de l'homme, les yeux de Cameron s'écarquillaient. Ayant fini, Grimmjow s'assit en tailleur et incita la jeune fille à s'asseoir face à lui, ce qu'elle fit sans dire un mot.

« Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas dite. Si je suis revenu ici, c'est parce que je suis en mission. Je recherches un écuyer. »

« Un... écuyer? »

« Oui, pour certaines raisons que je ne peux pas encore dévoiler, nous avons besoin de plus de Chevaliers Céleste. Et... Je pense, avec ce que je viens de voire, et la force qui émane de toi, que tu peux devenir l'un des plus grand Chevaliers Célestes. Voilà pourquoi j'aimerai que tu réponde à ma question. »

La blonde l'incita à continuer d'un regard curieux, même si, au fond d'elle, elle avait déjà une idée de ce que voulait demander le Chevalier.

« Voudrais-tu être mon écuyer? »

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa, c'était presque un rêve. Écuyère d'un Chevalier Céleste. Mais, avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, des pas se firent entendre, et, entrant dans les bois, Jason s'écria :

« Alors comme ça, tu vas partir? Putain d'étranger! J'les détestes! Tous! Même si c'est un Chevalier Céleste! »

Cameron voulut répliquer, mais Grimmjow la devança :

« Je ne suis pas là pour t'enlever ta soeur, je veux juste lui proposer un futur différent de celui qui l'attend ici. Elle peut très bien refuser... »

« Alors c'est décidé! Elle refuse! »

« Pourquoi ne pas la laissé choisir? »

« Parce que! C'est moi l'homme de la maison maintenant alors... »

« ASSEZ! »

La voix d'ordinaire féminine et discrète de la jeune fille devint un cri grave. Elle fusillait son frère du regard.

« Je sais que je suis sensée m'occuper de toi, je t'adore, tu es mon frère, mon jumeau, mon ami... Mais là, c'est de mon avenir dont on parle! J'ai le droit de choisir! Tu sais à quel point j'en ai rêvé! J'ai toujours été impressionnée par le parcourt du Seigneur Jaggerjack! Alors devenir son écuyer, c'est plus que tout ce que j'ai pu espérer. »

« Et tu vas me laisser seul... »

« Non, tu n'es pas seul, tout le village t'apprécie, tu as tes amis, et notre vieille nourrice peut très bien prendre soin de toi... Et je te jure qu'à mon adoubement, je reviendrai... »

« Sur la tombe de Papa et Maman? »

« Sur la tombe de Papa et Maman. »

La blonde sourit, se leva et s'approcha de son jumeau pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et, dans le creux de son oreille, elle murmura des mots qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre, et comprendre.

Des larmes glissèrent sur leur joues. Se retournant, elle affichait pourtant un grand sourire.

« J'en serais honoré, Seigneur Jaggerjack »

Le chevalier sourit. Il avait trouvé une perle rare, il en était certain.


End file.
